


You hurt her

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: 30 years after the incident, 30 years of depression, and broken thoughts too complicated to talk about with your peers. They would never understand the horrors of Joey Drew studio, the man with many dreams and one goal. To be a nightmare.But seeing as the letter got pushed under your door, you might as well care for it being there, and maybe you could see someone of beauty.
Relationships: Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Susie Campbell/Reader
Kudos: 25





	You hurt her

**Author's Note:**

> used to be on wattpad, now on here.

You felt tears brim your eyes, you couldn't go back after what you did, but as you continued staring at the note, feeling tears stain the already tear soaked slip of writing, smearing the delicate in.

You knew you had to. 

Perhaps you could make admins, but as you sipped slowly on the small whiskey glass, your thoughts slowing to process 3 words. "You have too." The liquid was hard to swallow, and you passed out at the island, alone in the cold house.

-

Alone in the corridors, in hopes to see someone you reconized, but nothing but bloodshed and ink slipped on the floor and walls. You almost started sobbing again, sitting against a wall as your composure fell sharply in the people-less rooms. 

A soft clank of the gear slipping from your hands, as you held onto the wall for strength, only to slip down into a fetus position. The silence getting to your head, as your sobs increased in volume. Your feelings were crippling and you almost wanted to get up and grab a drink from the liquor cabinet in your home. You rested your head tiredly, crying was the only way to actually get yourself to sleep, so tired you almost didn't know that you fell asleep. 

-

The same empty feeling you always had as you lifted your head, in search of your home items, had almost a warm tinge to it, and you look to find an aged blanket over your frail body. It was weird to find it, covered in ink and blood, you were surprised anyone was still here.

It took all your strength to stand, picking up the gear but kept the blanket close to you. The first sign of comfort in years. Your legs slowly caring you to the room lined with almost trophies, finding the pump and activating it.

It was a surprise to you that you could pull the handle with ease, continuing back to the machine.

You almost let it grab you, but it sunk back, unaware that you still sat there almost drowning in the suffocating liquid. You took your time making your way back to the entrance, there was no way there was a way past the boards, so it was hopeless. But still the world had it out for you and the floor caved under your tiny weight.

-

You almost couldn't fight the Butcher gang, barely holding the weapon with muscle, the slow process, and Boris, doing nothing in his power to help, you weren't surprised. Who would want to help someone who abandoned them.

Your last quest almost got you killed, and you embraced it almost, if it hadn't been that the Projectionist left you to your own. You collected the last heart, finding your way back to the elevator, slowly rising, so you could give the Angel her last items. As you pushed the hearts into the slot you were slammed against the closet wall, your neck captured between fingers slowly locking off your air supply.

If you hadn't opened your eyes, you wouldn't have seen such the beautiful face, now scarred with broken skin and a missing eyeball, most likely sitting on the pool table back in the music department. "You left us" Tears spilt over your eyelids once again, dropping onto her hands. "You left me."

If you could sob, you would be doing it, but nothing was passing through your lungs but dead air, and you didn't struggle, your eyes locked with hers, and her fingers almost went numb, almost letting you slip from her fingers, but you could at least barely breathe now.

Tears still fell, when her beautiful eye opened wide and she dropped you, feeling her own tears slip down her face. You don't say anything, still feeling the tight fingers constricting your airways, it was enjoyable to say the least, that you could've been dead but she spared you. You were happy she did, because you could still see the beautiful girl you saw all those years ago behind her mask of hate, she stumbled, looking for a place to lean on.

But you hated it, because you could never turn back time, take back the words you once said, and the way you acted. Maybe it was Joey's influence on you, being his partner in crime and all. But it was Joey, the same guy who took your ideas. The same guy who you had to leave. "Oh god, Susie what'd he do to you!?" You cried out sobbing, tears always stinging your eyes like flames, as you sat with your legs bent on either side of you.

She regained her composer at her dead name. "I'm not Susie. I'm Alice." She screamed, and your head hung lowl, more tears falling then they had ever in your 30 years. "NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE SUSIE, AN AMAZING GIRLFRIEND, A SECRET LOVER, A BEST FRIEND, ALL OF THOSE TITLES BELONG TO YOU, FOR ME TO USE" You sobbed harder, you knew you should've taken her with you, you knew she couldn't handle the trap you were once in and she ended up with. Your hands cupped your face. The beautiful angel stood up straight, slowly moving to you. You didn't move at all, and when she brushed your hands away you expected her hands to tighten on your neck again. 

It didn't come as she started crying with you, softly in your shoulder as she wrapped her arms around your neck to keep balance. You pulled her closer too, putting your hands on her back and hair, slowly messing with the strands that was matted with ink and tangles probably impossible to break. "Don't ever leave me again"

You nodded shakily, smiling as you sobbed into her hair, even after 3 decades her hair smells just like the last time, except with the toxic smell of chemicals and ink. Maybe it really was worth to go through all this suffering in pain. Your smile slowly disappears, thoughts of her putting up an act to pull you down into the ink. Kill you.

You pulled her face up, drying away the tears and brushing her hair out of her one eye, looking deeply into them. All sense of worry vanished seeing her in her current state. You missed her dearly, pulling her face into a soft kiss which she reprocated, even more tears falling from her face, as her fingers also curled onto your cheeks.

"We have to get out..." You mumbled softly, her eye looked into yours, sadly, squeezing her hands against your shoulders. "I can't, I need something to hold me together and to fix my face... I can't look like this..." You pushed your forehead against her's. "Than I'll help, we'll make you beautiful again, but just so you know, your still beautiful, even with your torn face."


End file.
